Reverse Pines
by Snowfur12
Summary: Dipper wished it. It came true. He's been switched. But now he doesn't like it, and he is changing for worse everyday. Adopted by LovelessOuranHost.
1. The deal

Dipper huffed and stormed back inside, after saving Mabel. Again. She never appreciated what I do, he thought hatefully. He made to the attic, flopping on his bed, hat falling off.

He thought about the old rickety shack that he was living in over the summer. It was called the Mystery Shack, but it was more like the Mystery Hack since the "S" fell off the sign. Great-uncle Stan ran the place, but Dipper and Mabel were told to call him "Grunkle" Stan.

Dipper pulled out a old maroon book, with a gold six fingered hand, with the number three on it. He flipped to the page he had studied over and over again. Bill Cipher. The page contained a picture, and black triangle with a top hat and bow tie, although, Dipper thought they forgot his cane. This page was splattered with blood, and in the corner, written in blood, were the words "DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS." And, yes a triangle with a cane, bowtie, and top hat is one of the scariest things in the world. Especially when it can possess you, and corrupt your mind.

But, since the idiot Gideon had summoned him, he just sort of stalked you. Actually, one of the last times Dipper saw he even said "I've been watching you," because you need to feel even safer in this paranormal town.

Dipper groaned as he let the open book fall to his outstretched knees, bringing his hand up to his face. "I wish could show people there is magic in this town," talking out loud. "To figure out who wrote the journals." Even quieter he said, "I would give anything." Whispers filled the air, and the world began to become devid of color, turning into a black and white movie.

An eye appeared with a black split for a pupil. A pulsing yellow triangle appeared around the eye, wearing a bow tie and top hat, and holding a cane. Arms and legs like black spaghetti dangled. Instead of making small talk, as he usually does he stuck out his hand saying, "You made the deal, shake on it."

Dipper threw himself back, into a sitting position, let out a small shriek. Dipper glanced at the book, still open to the page on Bill, scanning the words reading to trust Bill, that were violently scratched out. "Aww c 'mon, you can trust me," Bill said as he flipped upside down.

Dipper began to say no, but was interrupted by the pounding of feet coming up the stairs. "Dipper, guess what, Dipper, Dipper!" Mabel shouted as she ran up the stairs. Bill thrust out his arm again whispering, "What has she done for yoou?" Out of the corner of his eye, Dipper saw Mabel slide to a stop at the room's entrance, still screaming.

Mabel's voice hushed when she saw Bill, and his hand engulfed in blue flame, signaling the sign for a deal. Seeing Mabel, Dipper took Bill's hand and shook it. The glowing triangle disappeared, and the color returned to the shack.

A chill went through his body, and Dipper's vision blurred. He knew his body was sidling down onto his bed, but he felt nothing. The last thing he saw was Mabel screaming noiselessly over him.


	2. Mabel

Dipper woke up rubbing his eyes. His arms were stiff, and he realized how cold he was. He was lying on a bed. Looking around he saw he was in a room like attic. Except darker. And cleaner. And with no windows.

Sitting up, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and noticed he was wearing navy dress pants. A look of confusion came over his face, "What am I wearing?" He stopped to look at Mabel sitting in a chair in the dark part of the room. She wore a light turquoise and a short black skirt, a gemmed blue band in her hair. "Mabel, what are you wearing, and what happened to all the glittery posters you had over your bed?"

She rolled her eyes, "What I usually wear, and I never had any posters."

"But you always wear those jacket-sweater things with dogs or something on them?"

Mabel scoffed, " Yeah, like Pacifica does. Stop making stuff up in that stupid brain of yours."

Dipper quickly stood up, "I'm NOT stupid."

"Yeesh, chill bro. It's called teasing, you know at what that is right?" suddenly serious, "You didn't use the wipe, did you?"

Dipper sat back down again, "Wha- what's that?"

Mabel leaned back into her chair, "Good, uhh.. it's in your book. It wipes your memory, but now thinking about it, I'm pretty sure it would erase memory of doing it. But then how would you still remember me?" puzzling over this statement.

Remembering his book, Dipper instinctively reached to grab it from his vest, to find it wasn't there. He looked down to see what he was wearing. His attire included a blue shirt like Mabel's, but with an blue amulet at the center of the collar. Dipper looked down at his bare feet, "Mabel, where's the journal?"

"In your coat down the hall," she yawned, now bored of their conversation.

Dipper slowly got up, glad to stretch his legs. The cold floorboards sent a shiver up his spine. As he got to the door, he stop to study himself in the large mirror. He was paler than he remembered, and his brown hair longer. And the more he studied the amulet, the more it reminded him of Gideon's.

He shook off the cold feeling of Gideon and all the trouble he caused, and opened the creaky door. "Close it behind you," Mabel called out to him. So, he closed the creaking door and surveyed the hallway.

It was long, wooden, and fairly old looking by the scrapes and faded color. His feet made a soft thump as he walked to the rusty metal coat rack. A sea-green jacket was the only one there, so Dipper assumed it was his.

Turning around he stared down another hallway, with some doors, and eventually a light at the end of it. He heard the creak of the bedroom door, and turned to watch Mabel walk lightly towards him.

As she passed him she said, "Show in 30," and continued to walk briskly down the other hall. "What? What show?" he called after her. He watched as she face-palmed and spun around to face him.

She sigh, "Because you have become an idiot all of a sudden," cutting Dipper off before he could defend himself,"and you only seem to remember that I am Mabel, your sister, you are Dipper, and you have journal, here is the fill in. We are the Gleeful twins, we do shows to earn money. Stan pines is our one, and only, rival, with his idiot great-nephew that found a journal, which we need to take over town. These amulets we have," pointing to one located on her headband," are magical. We have a show in 30 minute, that I need to get ready for, since you apparently don't know the act, so shut up and leave me alone."

She opened a door halfway down the hall and slammed it shut behind her. Dipper slid down the wall, "I'm …. Gideon," he choked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Umm thank to everyone who is reading this. And the people who follow favorite. Sooo, I'm going to go die of happiness.**

**JK I won't, yeah, I'm not really in a dying mood, more like "It's 2:30 AM, I need sleep." And I would have finish faster if I wasn't distracted by other Fanfictions**

**Sorry for typos, I'm tired, and I have to use notepad**


	3. The show

Dipper silently watched as Mabel got herself ready before the curtains rose. The "Mystery Twins" show was about to start, though it would only be one mystery twin tonight.

Mabel bowed as the curtain swung aside and smiled widely, showing her silver braces. The audience began to clap loudly, and Mabel bowed some more, hair almost touching the ground. Pacing back and forth across the stage, her voice cutting through the sound of claps, "I'm afraid that my sibling is sick today, so the spotlights on me!"

She began dancing around, twirling a cane that appeared out of no where. She began to sing, an obviously repeated routine predicting even more obvious facts about people in the crowd. Sighing he scanned the crowd.

And then he saw him, Gideon, wearing his hat, his clothes. Dipper ducked into the back stage, cluttered with props for the shows. He walked past the side curtain, and snuck around near the tent wall. He saw Mabel bow yet again, and the curtains start to close.

Dipper rushed into the dark night outside before everyone started to get up. Ducking behind some trees, he waited for Gideon to come out. He spotted him with his glowy white hair, and Pacific talking non-stopped with a bright sweater thing on.

"Gideon," Dipper softly called. Gideon stopped and looked around, and Dipper called his name again, louder. Gideon stopped Dipper, and Dipper waved him over. "I'll umm be right back," Gideon quickly said to Soos and Pacifica. Soos nodded his head and said, "Cool, dude," and continued walking. Pacifica watched him as he walked, but he turned around a gave the sign to shoo.

Gideon walked into the line of trees and looked skeptically at Dipper,"Who are you, and how do you know my name," he asked in his country accent. "I'm Dipper, Mabel's twin brother and-," Dipper stopped as Gideon backed away, and began to run.

Dipper growled and tackled him to the ground. "Help!" Gideon screeched, and Dipper's anger flared and power surged through him. "Shut UP!" Dipper hissed and his amulet flared with a green flash, and suddenly Gideon became enveloped in a blue blob, screaming silently.

"Heh," Dipper chuckled, a slight smirk on his face, as Gideon floated up eye level with him. The smirk quickly disappeared, "Listen Kid," reminding him of Bill,"I need help. As much as I hate admitting that, I do. I don't have a memory, I remember Gravity Falls, I remember Mabel, I remember you, Pacifica, Stan, Soos, and Bil-,"Dipper cut himself off realizing that Gideon wouldn't remember Bill. Gritting his teeth he continued, "But.. I don't remember that Mabel and I did this show, you being a Pines, or anything like that. So I'm going to come to your house tomorrow, whether you approve or not, cause I need answers."

Gideon fell out of the blue blob as Dipper walked away back towards the tent. "Wait!" Gideon yelled, "You didn't tell how you knew my name." "It's a long story, and I'll tell you tomorrow," Dipper yelled back.

As he entered the tent, he saw Mabel waiting for him. "So, where did you go?" she asked in a sweet voice. Dipper walked off, not wanting to answer any questions at the time. "Where did you go?" she said in a menacing way. Dipper felt himself being held back by a strange force. He struggled to move, and realized it was the amulet that held him back.

He let himself fall limp as he was risen in the air. Mabel clenched her teeth together and hissed, "Where were you?" Dipper said nothing, and then felt his body being constricted so it was hard to breathe. Instead of crying, or telling Mabel, he started to laugh at the too-familiar predicament he was in.

When he had been...not here, Mabel had saved him from being choked by the same amulet, formerly owned by Gideon.

But by the time Mabel let Dipper fall to the ground, and ask him why he was laughing, he was already passed out from the lack of oxygen, a ghost of a smile still on his face.


	4. Attention

I have come to the realization that I seem to be physically incapable of writing a story longer than a one-shot. And so, I have decided that, rather than delete this story, to put it up for adoption. It didn't really have a certain direction, so just pm me if you would like to continue the story. So for the rather long time I decided to do this, anyway I hope someone has fun continuing the story.


End file.
